


Work And Play

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Deanna and Beverly work on their doctor/counselor relationship.





	Work And Play

“Jean-Luc did insist we made a ‘doctor and counsellor relationship’.... but I’m not sure this is quite what he meant...”

Beverly can’t help the slightly teasing smile that pulls at the corners of her lips, making her smile all the more infectious. Deanna had found herself smiling back even as she moved to push hair out of Beverly’s eyes, her hand lingering against Beverly’s cheek. 

“Are you complaining Imzadi?”

Beverly smiles, moving to cover Deanna’s hand with her own, leaning to kiss Deanna softly. 

“I’m not complaining... as you well know.”

The light play of Beverly’s mind tickled at Deanna’s, letting her know just how much she meant to Beverly, the same way it often did when they lay together.


End file.
